miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:PinkieStyle/Kanadyjskie Ferie ~ Adrienette, Serathanel, OC Fanfiction/@comment-27387272-20160712040943
Zgodnie z tym, jak mówiłam, przychodzę <3 Na samym początku podziwiam Cię za to, że w ogóle napisałaś coś długiego i takiego ciekawego c: Mam godzinę na napisanie tego komentarza, ciekawe, czy dam radę XD No to... Zaczynam komentarz <33 Rozdział 1 Bardzo ciekawie wprowadziłaś w akcję, ferie, i to w Kanadzie XD Też bym chciała na takie wakacje pojechać c: Ale jedyna babcia, jaka żyje, mieszka osiedle ode mnie dalej, żadnego krewnego nie ma za granicą XDD Jeszcze mama by nie poleciała samolotem, bo ma chorobę lokomocyjną XDD Przez to wszystko byłam tylko w Czechach na pół godziny c: Co z tego, że ja w klasie uchodzę za taką, co ma kasę <----- Nie czytaj tego XD Rozdział 2 Nowy dzień, YASS :D Idziemy na narty! Też chcem, ale ja nie umiem c: Ja nic nie umiem c': Sercia, nauczysz mnie, bo ja też chcę z Wami pojeździć c: I jest księga... Skąd wiedziałaś, że ja uwielbiam księgi? ;) Rozdział 3 Czytamy księgę... Zaraz, Adrien, nie! Nie zasypiaj! c: Nie rób mi tego... Okey, obudziliście się. OMG, ale dużo informacji w tej księdze XD Te mnóstwo Miraculum... Robię się ciekawa XD I chcę poznać to ósme Miraculum :') Rozdział 4 Roxy. Nic o niej nie wiem. To znaczy wiem, że gdzieś tam jest i nazywa się Roxy. I tylko tyle. Seraphine... Może lepiej tu zabrać tą Roxy? *powoli sobie o czymś przypominam...* Scena z Sercią była taka piękna c: Po raz kolejny pytam, skąd się wziął u ciebie ten talent? XD Nadchodzi Roxy! XDD Asia się przyznaje, że nie wierzyła w to, iż Roxy dojedzie / doleci itp. XD Rozdział 5 Przyjechała Roxy, idziemy do miasta... Będą zakupy? Będą? YASS! I naleśniki! <3 Mari z Adrienem idą na zakupy, so cute <3 Pandzia ma strój pandy, original XDD Najlepsza nalesnikarnia, bo ja potrafiłabym jeść naleśniki codziennie XD W końcu zapragnęłabym paluszków rybnych ;3 Rozdział 6 OMG, ile emocji! Seraphine ma najsłabsze Miraculum (ja w to nie wierzę), śni koszmar o Marinette, a kiedy już wydaje się być koniec tego wszystkiego, okazuje się, że Pann zniknęła! Podejrzewam Marinette. No sory, ale pilnowałyście się nawzajem z Pann, i ty nie zniknęłaś, a ona owszem! Wytłumacz to, Mari! Pomijając fakt, że wychodząc z pokoju NAWET NIE ZAUWAŻYŁAŚ, że Pann nie ma. Zbieg okoliczności, czy winowajca, hmm? Rozdział 7 Teraz jeszcze dziadkowie Serci zniknęli... Biedna Sercia :( To wszystko tak nagle się pogmatwało c: Ehh...Kwami nie wiedzą, gdzie są ich właściciele... So sad ;( I jeszcze ten ktoś, kto używa zwierząt (to chyba nie w tym rozdziale). Ruszamy na przygodę... Tak, tak, zapomniałam, i wysuwamy pazury ;3 Rozdział 8 Hmm... Zaczyna się walka c: Te zwierzęta już trudno pokonać, a co dopiero tą parkę, która odsłania jakieś widoki. Fajnie, że zwierzęta zostały pokonane, ale po rozgrzewce nadchodzi czas na prawdziwą walkę, a ja już wiem, z kim... c': Trzymam kciuki za naszych Miraculerzy XD Rozdział 9 Kolejne O EM GIE, ten rozdział zawiera maksimum emocji <3 Solvier jest taki okropny... Jestem bardzo ciekawa, co sprawiło jego zachowanie. Za to postać Monsielli mnie intryguje XD Taka... Dobra dziewczyna, pod wpływem złego brata. I, o dziwo, wątpię, żeby oni byli pod wpływem akum. Myślę raczej, że ktoś ich sprowokował do tych działań... Ale może nie mam racji XD Rozdział 10 Ohhh, to było takie piękne: Marinette zlatująca na ziemię i lecący za nią Adrien XD Wiem, że to powinno być dla mnie przerażające, ale ja... XD W każdym razie fajnie, że się uratowali, chociaż trochę szkoda mi Pann :/ Mam nadzieję, że w końcu się ocknie :) Rozdział 11 YaaY, Cassidy nadchodzi :< Tylko szkoda, że musiała być zamknięta w lodówce, ja bym tak nie wytrzymała :< Z Pandzią nadal nie jest "Okej" co mnie bardzo smuci, no ale... Przynajmniej wiadomo, gdzie teraz trzeba iść. Asia trzyma kciuki za naszych bohaterów ♥ Rozdział 12 Kwiatki. Ja wiedziałam, że tam jest pułapka... Zwyczajnie wiedziałam... I jak zawsze miałam rację XD No dobra, nie mam zawsze racji... Te wspomnienia z jego głowy... Wzruszające <3 I Monsiella, która zamierza ich ocalić :) Wierzę, że ona kiedyś stanie po ich stronie XD Rozdział 13 I wspomnienia Monsielli... To takie piękne, takie wzruszające... :') Straciła matkę w urodziny, ciekawe, co ona tam robiła XDI ich matka jest Lavender.... Niesamowite. Dodatkowo też jestem bardzo ciekawa przebiegu akcji, kiedy to Solvier się zmieniał w "tego złego", bo jak już mówiłam, nie wierzę w to, że to po prostu akumy XD Rozdział 14 Oui, długi rozdział <3 Ale siem cieszę, że znalazła się Sercia. Doszedł jeszcze Nathanel, oraz Koala... Trochę brakuje mi Roxy, ciekawe, co z nią jest :") No i na koniec Olivia... Nie sądziłam, że ją wprowadzisz c: Ale bardzo się z niej cieszę, może dlatego, że od razu uwierzyła Adrienowi i Serci ^^ Rozdział 15 A więc (nie zaczyna się zdania od więc) to już ostatni rozdział, jaki komentuję. Po nim jestem jeszcze bardziej podekscytowana, niż zwykle, zwłaszcza przez to, że Olivia dostała Miraculum. NIKT się nie spodziewał, zaskoczyłaś wszystkich czytelników XD Trochę szkoda mi Brinn, ale na szczęście znalazła sobie nową właścicielkę :) Pozostaje mi tylko wierzyć, że po powrocie do Kanady coś tam zdziałają XDD Sooo... Wszystkie 15 rozdziałów skomentowane ^^ Jestem z siebie dumna XD Wiciu, mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie przestaniesz pisać. Kocham czytać Twoje opowiadania, i pewnie zawsze tak będzie. Przepraszam, że czasami musisz tak długo czekać na komentarz, czasami po prostu o tym zapominam :/ Jeszcze raz powtarzam, masz wielki talent do pisania ciekawych opowiadań ♥ Zapomniałam! XD Ogromnie shippuję Serathanel i Solivię ♥